


Give In To THE Greed

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: Mammon had been ignoring you since this morning. It wasn't like him, he seemed to be with you more than any of the brothers. "Open up," you call through the door. You could hear movement in the room but there was no answer.  "Come on Mammon. I miss you, just open the door."
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 62





	Give In To THE Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut writing so it's probably not the best  
> But I will improve ❤️

Mammon had been ignoring you since this morning. It wasn't like him, he seemed to be with you more than any of the brothers. "Open up," you call through the door. You could hear movement in the room but there was no answer. "Come on Mammon. I miss you, just open the door."

"Tch. Fine, if you need THE Mammon so much," more movement is heard in the room before the door opens. His hands are on his hips and he won't look at you, "what is it M/C? I'm busy."

"To busy for your human?" You smile as he blushes. 

"Aren't you busy with my brothers?" He snaps.

"Is that why you've been ignoring me?" You look down. Belphie and Asmo had been very clingy today but it wasn't an abnormal thing.

"You're mine! I hate seeing them touch you!" Mammon growls.

You never really thought the Avatar of Greed would be greedy over a person, but it did make sense. To be honest you liked hearing that he thought of you as his. You push yourself into his room and shut the door behind you. "I don't wanna be rude to them," you mutter.

"Who cares about their feelings!" Mammon freezes as you hold both of his hands. "Wh... What're you doing?"

"I didn't know you felt like this," you say. He so seldom spoke about his feelings. "You'll always be my first."

"Exactly! I'm your first man!" He continues yelling. 

You realize it might be some time before he calms down. You wrap your arms around him before softly kissing his cheek.

He blushes, "yo... You need... Need to go."

You cock your head to the side and ask, "why? Asmo always said you..."

Mammon pushes you hard against the door, "Don't talk about 'em!"

"I want you Mammon. Only you," you say before kissing him.

He hesitated before pulling your body closer and deepening the kiss.

You moan into the kiss as you feel his erection pressed against you. "Be my... Be my first," you stutter as you break the kiss.

"Are you sure M/C?" His voice was already husky with lust. 

Your core tingled at the thought of him being your first demon. "I want no one else but you Mammon," you whispered as you wrapped your arms around him.

Mammon's golden eyes sparkled as he moved to kiss down your neck. His hands hovered over your breasts, as if needing more of a permission than you had given. 

You pressed his hands down onto your breasts. "I need your touch," you whined as your desire was growing.

His lips slammed against yours. His fingers worked at your shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off. Mammon growled as he looked at your body. "Come here treasure," he said before lifting you off the ground.

Your legs wrap around him. As you anticipate what is going to come next.

Mammon throws you down on his bed before getting on it himself. He kisses your neck and slowly trails down. You are expecting him to take your bra off but he continues his trail. With a sly grin he lifts your skirt and spreads your legs, "be a good human and let my brothers know who is making you feel good." He tenderly kisses the wet spot that has appeared on your panties.

You welp in surprise and your back arches as you craze more of his touch. Instinctively your hands tangle into his white hair. 

"Mmm, my human is so needy," he says before pulling your panties off.

"Yes, yes," you whimper in anticipation. 

"Remember," he kissed your clit. "Let them know," he started to lick your slits entrance. As his tongue worked at your slit his lifts your legs onto his shoulder.

You begin to moan as his tongue slide in and out of your core. You subconsciously grind your hips into his face, Mammon responds by growling and roughly pushing you down. 

His golden eyes enjoy each moment of watching you writhe in the pleasure he was giving. Your moans grow more frantic and you pull at his hair harder. You were so close. He worked at you like a man dying that could only find healing within your cunt. You screamed his name like he wanted as you came on his tongue. 

Mammon kissed his way back to your lips, "such a good treasure." 

Your hands reached up and touched his raging erection. You fumbled at his pants as you unbuttoned them. You gasp as his dick springs out as you release it. It's big, the biggest you've seen at least. Maybe it was a demon thing, maybe it was just Mammon. You hadn't studied demon anatomy at RAD, you shook your head . Stay focused.

You bit your lip as you pushed against his chest, wordlessly asking for him to let you up . You wanted to taste him, to give him pleasure in return. 

Mammon chuckled as he rolled on to his back, and kicked off his pants before he put his hands under his head. His gaze locked on yours as you lowered your head and kissed his tip. Your tongue teased at him before taking him in your mouth.

A smile tickled your lips at the sounds of his pleasure. Surprisingly he pushed you away and gestured for you to come back to his face. Your lips met his as you straddles his hips. 

Your kiss deepened as Mammon's grip on your hips tightened. You broke your kiss and guilded his cock into your core. You gasped at the fullness of his cock in you. 

Your moans filled the room as Mammon thrust his cock deeper with each motion. He holds you close before rolling you both so that he was the one on top. 

He rips of the lacey bra you wore as he continued to thrust into you. It was achingly slow.

Your fingers dig into his back as you plead, "faster Mammon." 

"Anything for you treasure," he moans. His pace quickens and he lifts your legs onto his shoulder, reaching even deeper into your core.

Your walls tighten around him, " I'm gonna cum!" Mammon's response is a growl. Your nails dig into his back as you scream his name. His cock twitches in you as his release comes too.

Mammon's dick slides out of you as he pulls you to his side. He nuzzles his head into your neck as his arms wrap around you. "Mine."

"Always," you say as you kiss the top of his head.


End file.
